


The Naegi Hotline

by KauJaeger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: (if i ever get there), A lot of murder, Gen, Heavily inspired by Hotline Miami, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KauJaeger/pseuds/KauJaeger
Summary: One last chance. One chance to arrive to work on time and he had fucked it. Running the street towards the office building, the only thing that he's thinking about is a way to beg his boss to give him a another chance.Unbeknownst to him, the only thing he would do later is puke his guts out due to murdering that aforementioned boss.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue.

The man screamed, pleading for his life, a blade cutting effortlessly through his throat. 

As he bled out on the floor, his killer stared at him with pity in his eyes. The disgust had long since vanished, it wouldn’t do him any good to be disgusted and puke every time he did this. He had learned his lesson. 

How it came to this, you ask?

It all started a few months ago, when- 

“Why is our apartment on fire?” came a voice from his earpiece that Makoto used to be in contact with a partner while on ‘missions’.

“Fire? I don't know anything about tha-”

Wasn’t there something he was forgetting? Something at the back of his mind… urging him to remember… Ah! 

Oh god, the _oven_!

“Shit.”

A sigh could be heard from the earpiece.

“God fucking dammit Makoto.”

**7 months ago…**

“This is the 5th time this month you’ve been late to a meeting,” Byakuya declared to Makoto as both of them walked out of the meeting room, Byakuya calmly browsing over some documents.

“Luckily it’s only 5 times this month! Imagine if it was 26 like last month!” Makoto responded with a small nervous laugh as he tried to carry his own documents with him slightly behind Byakuya.

Byakuya suddenly stopped and turned to face Makoto, his eyes screaming murder.

“Makoto, November started two days ago.”

“I know! But still!” Makoto replied in a hurry (for some reason). “It won’t happen again! I promise.”

Suddenly, Byakuya stopped, clearly annoyed. Makoto stopped as well and started looking at him, a bit scared due to past experiences with annoyed Byakuya.

“One chance.” 

“H-huh?!”

Byakuya glared at the trembling Makoto behind him.

“Next Tuesday, in the 3rd-floor meeting room, at 10 am. Be on time and I’ll overlook these... ‘mistakes’. Be late and you’re fired.” He said, clear venom in his voice and started walking towards his office.

Makoto was frozen in dread. Fired? He couldn't afford that!

“B-but..!” Makoto tried to reason, but couldn't get any words out of his mouth.

“No buts! Arrive late to that and consider searching for a new job!” Byakuya yelled angrily as he fastened his pace towards his office. 

Makoto could only watch in terror as he rounded the corner and left Makoto alone in the hallway.

  
  


**Later that evening, in the Naegi household/apartment**.

  
  


“You’re going to lose your job?!” Komaru yelled from the living room sofa as Makoto walked in while untying his tie.

“Not yet. If I’m late once more, then I will.” Makoto said surprisingly calmly while walking to the kitchen to eat some leftovers. Finding them on top of the stove, Makoto grabbed a plate and joined Komaru on the couch.

“Then, why not trying, _not_ being late?” Komaru sassed him as she took the TV-remote to her hands and started browsing the TV.

“As soon as you start getting better grades and get a job, sure,” Makoto sassed back as he consumed his food like a hungry bear.

Komaru stared at Makoto with a fake surprise, “Are you implying what I think you are? That I _can’t_ get a job? You should know better Sir. “I-only-got-a-job-because-of-my-friends”.

“Yeah, but at least I showed up to my boss in a suit and not in a T-Shirt and a skirt while being 20 minutes late,” Makoto shot back, knowing that he got the last laugh.

“It was hot and the buss that I normally take was late! It wasn’t my fault!”

“I know, just teasing,” Makoto hummed mouth full of food.

They both fell into a comfortable silence after that, Komaru’s attention captured completely by some anime that was airing, while Makoto just ate while planning his alarms for tomorrow. It wasn't for long though, as during the episode Komaru managed to fall asleep. Snoring softly as her head rested on Makoto's right shoulder. Makoto left out a small sigh and softly placed Komaru’s head on some pillows before heading to their shared bedroom (money was tight and both of them had separate beds,) and making some final checks on his alarms.

Eight alarms on phone, all of them 10 minutes away from each other on the loudest setting? Check!

Two manual clocks with both of them being right on his ears and both of them ringing at the same time? Check!

Everything was according to plan! And he had even informed Komaru to wake him up before leaving for school as a backup method.

For the first time in a year or so, Makoto went to bed with confidence and a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first official chapter!  
> Have a good read!
> 
> This was proofread by @AiaPhoenix, as always. Go check their fics if you want to feel the despair of never getting any updates on your subscribed fics.

He was late.

Fuck.

Makoto didn’t swear often, only when absolutely no-other word would suffice. And besides, it was rude to swear!

But possibly (he hasn’t lost it yet!) losing your job because of a reason you had no way of preventing? Only ‘Fuck’ would describe the feeling Makoto had right now.

Racing through the streets of Tokyo at 10:52 am, _almost_ an hour late, Makoto could hardly think straight as he pushed people out of his way and he moved on pure adrenaline. 

_‘Just how bad is my luck?!’_ Makoto yelled internally to himself, _‘I had a foolproof plan!’_

Apparently, he did in fact have a foolproof plan after all, but not a _Komaru_ -proof plan.

All of the mishaps had started when Komaru had woken up in the middle of the night on the couch and in her tired wander towards her bed, had accidentally stepped on Makoto’s phone charger line and disconnected it from the wall, which caused the low battery state phone to shut down completely.

As she was changing clothes to her sleepwear, she haphazardly had thrown one of the articles of clothing straight towards both of the manual clock, which it had dragged to the floor and made them malfunction.

She would’ve woken Makoto up when she was leaving for school…

..only if her school hadn’t been shut down due to fear of a disease outbreak that had one of the school teachers infected, a fact that she completely missed mentioning to Makoto.

As the office building finally came in sight, Makoto quickened his running pace, hoping that the conference was still on-going and that Byakuya would be merciful.

Rushing through the doors, Makoto thanked whatever god because the lobby was empty (only the receptionist was there), making the following action much less embarrassing.

“Hello sir, may I help you someho-” They started, but were stopped completely by Makoto’s screeching.

“MY NAME IS MAKOTO NAEGI AND I’M LATE FOR A MEETING ON THE 3RD FLOOR HERE'S MY IDENTIFICATION!” He yelled from the top of his lungs and threw his ID card at the receptionist as he ran past them towards the stairs.

“..okay then.” The receptionist quietly whispered, shocked to the core by what they had just seen. On their first day as well!

Running three sets of stairs when you’re already out of breath was not fun, Makoto concluded as he finally made it to the 3rd floor. Slowing down to a quick jog, he started to touch on his appearance, not wanting to look like a hobo as he entered the conference room.

Speaking of which he could already see at the end of the corridor.

Makoto sighed from relief and he slowed down to walk to the doors, now only a few meters away from the doors.

Only for the doors to open, a group of people walking out, not paying any attention to him as they walked past. When the last person walked past him, he finally saw his worst nightmare.

Makoto and Byakuya made eye-contact, Togami looking absolutely pissed.

Makoto opened his mouth.

“Togami, I can expla-”

“My office.”

Makoto said still as Byakuya started walking towards the elevators past Makoto. As he passed Makoto, Makoto followed him with his eyes, scared out of his mind of what would come. 

After walking 2-3 meters past Makoto, Byakuya stopped suddenly.

**“Now.”**

And continued walking.

This got Makoto moving as he speed-walked beside Byakuya and followed him to the elevators.

The elevator ride to the top was awkward as hell, to say the least. Neither of them spoke. The whole ride was like fuel to Makoto’s already high anxiety, it already having peaked on the 3rd floor when they entered the elevator.

As the elevator dinged, Byakuya was the first one to leave, Makoto right on his heels. As they got close to Byakuya’s office, Makoto only had half of his plea to not get fired ready, but on the other hand, if Byakuya asked for extra sweat, Makoto could deliver, his suit _somehow_ becoming hotter than the sun over the time that they walked to Byakuya’s office.

As Byakuya opened the door, Makoto expected to be on his knees the whole time, which in fact, he would be, not just in the context of what he believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @KauJaeger  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saltybreadboi  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/XrVZr7r

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @KauJaeger  
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saltybreadboi  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/XrVZr7r


End file.
